


3 GUYS JUST HAVE A GREAT TIME (ft. Oney)

by chratt (orphan_account)



Category: oneyplays, supermega
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Teasing, Threesome, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chratt
Summary: On a SuperMegaCast episode, Matt confesses his fantasy is to be teased by Chris and Ryan. Chris and Ryan help him out after the cameras turn offRequested on my tumblr @ chratt (:





	3 GUYS JUST HAVE A GREAT TIME (ft. Oney)

It all started during another live-action video at Matt and Ryan’s apartment. They’re just being dudes, talking about guy things, but suddenly Matt’s talking about how he wants nothing more but for Ryan and Chris to tease him until he cries. Then Chris joins in, saying that he has fantasized about the same scenario; they both look to Ryan curiously, who ends the silence by saying. “Hey, let’s try this after the podcast.”

The comment is laughed off and they change the subject, but none of the three can deny the curious, lustful feeling pooling in their guts.

 

At the end of the video, Matt laughs as he says, “See you guys later, we’re all gonna fuck now.” and he ends the podcast, turning off the camera. His cheeks are red and he clears his throat. “So,”

“So,” Ryan repeats.

“So,” Chris turns to face the others, “Are we really going to fuck?” Chris asks, “Because I’ve been half-hard this whole time.”

 

Chris sits on Matt’s couch, palming himself through his pants as Ryan crawls over to Matt on the bed. Matt’s ass is in the air, and his face is red as he watches Chris with wanton eyes. Ryan puts his hand on the curve of Matt’s ass, earning a delicate hum from the younger man. Ryan’s other hand, fingers slicked and ready, are at his entrance, waiting for Chris’s next move.

“Add a finger,” he says, voice sure and steady.

Matt’s fingered himself before, and he trusts both Chris and Ryan, but he can’t help but gasp and tense up as he feels Ryan’s finger start to slide into him.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Chris murmurs, eyes not leaving the two men.

Ryan’s movements are slow and careful, working Matt until he’s comfortable with the one digit. Soon, Matt is grinding down onto his finger, pushing against it in a desperate attempt to get more from Ryan. He moves his hand down to his dick, but is stopped by Chris’s voice.

“Nuh-uh,” He hums, “Don’t touch yourself.”

“S-stop teasing me so much, it isn’t fair,” He whines out loud, but he obliges, instead bringing his hand up to run through his hair, but needy eyes staying on Chris as he fights back a groan. “ _More_ , I need more, please, I-” he gasps suddenly, before moaning shamelessly, face heating up more, “There, oh my god, right there, please, Ryan. Please, Chris, I need more,”

Chris watches Ryan’s dick twitch at the sound of his name escaping Matt’s mouth, “You love being teased. You like being treated like the Brat you are, don’t you?” Matt nods, dazed smile gracing his lips. In an act of mercy, Chris nods at Ryan, “Add another finger.”

Ryan obliges, and Matt finds himself in another wave of pleasure, groaning and gasping as he grinds up on Ryan’s fingers as he repeatedly hits his prostate over and over with sure fingers. Ryan begins to scissor his fingers inside Matt, stretching him out in preparation, and Matt’s breathing quickens every time Ryan’s fingers brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He’s leaking already, precum moistening the fabric of his shirt, and he wants to take it off, but Chris’s eyes on him cause him to moan into the pillow in his arms.

“Do you think you’re ready for Ryan’s cock, Matt?” Chris asks him, eyes dark.

He nods quickly, breathing heavily as he begs, “Yes, yes please I need it, I need it Chris, I need Ryan’s dick inside me.” Ryan goans at that, and he moves his hand from Matt’s hip to his dick, stroking it.

“Alright. Ryan?” Ryan’s reaching for the lube and condom, laid out neatly on the bedside table. He rolls the rubber onto his erection and applies a generous amount of lube, not wasting time as he carefully slides into Matt.

Matt moans again and presses his face into the pillow, drooling onto the pillowcase as his eyes roll up towards the ceiling.

“Fuck, Ryan, if only you could see his face right now.” Chris sighs, erection painfully hard as he continues to stroke himself from above his jeans. “You can go harder, Matt can take it, right, Matt?”

Matt nods, turning so he’s looking back at Ryan. “I-I can take it. I need you, Ryan.” he whimpers softly. Ryan leans over him, pressing him onto the bed as he continues to thrust into him, picking up speed. Matt’s moans get louder, higher pitched, and his voice cracks as his body moves with Ryan’s thrusts.

Chris cusses and finally allows himself to sneak his hand into his pants, touching his aching erection. “God, listen to Matt when you fuck him like this.”

 

“I-I need to cum, please, can I cum?” Matt gasps. Chris shakes his head, and Matt groans in exasperation and desperation.

“Nah,” Chris hums, feeling his stomach tighten with exhilaration as Matt whimpers again. “You said you wanted to be teased until you cried. Let’s see those waterworks, Brat.”

Ryan’s dick repeatedly hits that spot, and Matt’s gone, biting his lip to avoid moaning again. Ryan’s thrusts have gotten sloppier, and he’s getting close too, hair sticking to his forehead as he continues to fuck into Matt.

“ _Please,_ ” Matt sniffs, and Chris’s eyes lock on Matt’s teary blue ones.

“Holy shit,” Chris shudders at the sight of Matt, shameless and desperate for release. His own dick aches for more than the light jerks of his hands, and he finally gets up from the couch and kneels next to the bed, stroking Matt’s hair gently. “God, you’re beautiful, you know that?”

Matt’s hiccuping, looking at Chris with pleading eyes. “Please, Chris,”

Chris wipes his cheeks and presses a soft kiss to Matt’s lips. He moans against it as Chris slides his hand between the bed and Matt’s giving Matt’s dick the attention he’s been begging more. “ _Cum_ ,” Chris says, and Matt does without hesitation, sputtering as he fucks into Chris’s hand, spilling onto his shirt and stomach. Ryan pulls out, still painfully erect, and looks to Chris for instruction; seeing Matt, spent and looking at him with complete euphoria, then back to Ryan, who’s still following Chris’s every order, almost makes Chris come instantly. “Blow me, and then you can cum.” Chris tells him, and Ryan pulls off the condom, tossing it quickly into the trash before dropping to his knees in front of Chris.

 

His mouth is soft, careful, but sinful on Chris’s dick, and Chris swears loudly and tangles his hands through Ryan’s hair, closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling of Ryan’s moist tongue licking up his shaft. Matt’s still slightly dazed, but he rolls onto his elbow to watch the others, and he waits for his breathing to steady before he gets an idea, smirking as he slides off the bed. He takes off his cum-stained shirt and tosses it onto the floor, but slides behind Ryan and presses his chest against Ryan’s back, hands exploring his chest before they slowly settle at his dick, jerking him off. Ryan moans around Chris’s dick, earning an exclamation of ecstasy.

 

Neither man lasts long, but Chris manages to wait until after Ryan’s spent, moaning and releasing onto his shirt, before pulling out of Ryan’s mouth and jerking himself off to completion, cum staining his shirt as well. Matt pulls away from Ryan and sits on the floor, leaning against the bed. Both Chris and Ryan discard their dirtied shirts and join him there.

 

“Fuck,” Ryan pants.

“Fuck,” Chris repeats, nodding and wrapping his arms around Matt and Ryan’s on either side of him.

“Fuck,” Matt leans on Chris’s shoulder. “We have to do that again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would've posted this sooner but I didn't know what to call it lol  
> That being said, I've been posting pretty regularly, and I love it so much!! But I have three requests in my inbox and after those are finished, I'm going to be focusing more heavily on my bigger fic, Dog Teeth. There's information on Dog Teeth on my blog, so feel free to check it out there, and also please keep sending me requests! Just know that they might take me longer to complete(: Thanks for all the love and support xx


End file.
